Pretty and Gone
by PandaGerber926
Summary: A new school can be scary, but Olympus Academy is different. It's the perfect place for intelligent teens looking for a bright future. Perfect curricular activities, beautiful campus, a variety of sports and classes to choose. But each student who walks down the halls of this prestigious school has his or her own number of secrets. For eight girls, some secrets should stay hidden.
1. Welcome to Olympus Academy

Piper looked out the window of the sleek black limousine. Her delicately beautiful face was in a permanent scowl and she glared at the world passing by outside of the car. It was possible that this school was going to be a good place for her, secluded and away from the stress of Hollywood. But then again, this place could be a nightmare. And with Piper's life, the latter seemed more likely.

How many times was her father going to push her out to new schools that were 'good for her'? How long before he gets it? What did it take for him to stop and just pay attention to her for a second, to be a real dad for once? You would think that all the crazy things she did he would actually notice her. But no, the hair and the lawn mower and getting drunk once in public weren't enough.

He just had Jane, his personal assistant, pull some strings and then she was off to some new school that could supposedly straighten out her behavior. They never did, she was sent home, tried something crazy for attention, and was sent to a new school. The cycle had been repeating since she was ten, and she was now seventeen. This time, though, was worse than the others.

Maybe the BMW stunt had been a bit too much. It was a big stunt to pull, but she had managed to get the car and crash it into a tree. On purpose, of course. The more damage, the more trouble. Oh, she did love when her father yelled at her. It gave her the opportunity to yell back, to get the attention she yearned, she craved from him. Piper took whatever she could take of her father's time, and did what she could to get it. But now she was headed to Olympus Academy, a stupid rich kid school in the middle of nowhere, Vermont.

But now, she wished she had just let it go, never walked into that car dealership and asked about the car in the first place. She could care less about what her father thought of her, she only wanted him to actually think about her at all. She didn't care if he was upset with her. She cared, however, about what Mellie thought of her. Mellie, who was sitting just in the seat across from her, who had been regarding her carefully throughout the whole trip and had been studying her carefully ever since they first got in the car. Mellie was Piper's Nanny. Technically, Piper didn't need a nanny anymore. But Mellie stayed to take care of her, and became Piper's parental figure.

"Piper."

Mellie said gently as the car pulled into a gravel circular driveway. The school wasn't a school. It was more of a campus. The Olympus Academy had a large main building was brick with ivy clinging to the walls. It wrapped around the other buildings in the shape of a U, and there were two buildings that closed it off. The school jutted out of the main building so the shape was more of a Y, and another large building lay just on the right side of the stem of the Y. A small building was directly in front of them, and four people were waiting outside it.

"Please… just give this one a try, okay?"

Mellie asked, he voice pleading. Piper tried not to give in. She didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window. The car stopped, and she hesitated before stepping out.

"It might be fun. Just please try, Pipes. Please."

Mellie didn't get out either. Piper sighed inwardly and nodded without meeting her nanny's eyes. Mellie was a petite woman with pretty elfish features, which visibly relaxed at Piper's grudging agreement. Mellie took one of Piper's hands in her own.

"I'll miss you, Pipes. I'll call you, but I think you'll like it here."

She kissed Piper's forehead and Piper stepped out into the lightly cloudy air. The chauffer had her bags ready for her, and was standing by them with a cheerful expression on his face. Piper mustered a tight lipped smile in return. He gave a slight nod in her direction.

"Here you go, Miss McLean."

She said. She voiced her thanks and slung her overnight bag over her shoulder. She pulled her suitcases up to the four people and turned to watch the black limousine pull away and disappear. Someone cleared their throat behind her. A middle aged man in a navy blue pinstriped suit smiled at her, but the gesture lacked warmth. He had neat gray beard and hair, electric blue eyes, and a regal posture. The woman beside him was just as cold and regal, with a neat dark braid tumbling down her back and cold diamond blue eyes. Another man, in a wheel chair, had a brown beard and hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be the friendliest of the adults.

Finally, there was a girl who looked to be the same age as Piper. The girl was wearing the school uniform; a white button up blouse under a black sweater vest, a red, dark green and gray plaid skirt, knee high white socks, and black ballet flats. She had blonde hair and was very pretty. She looked like the typical Californian girl, except for her stormy gray eyes. She seemed nice though, her posture not as stiff and her smile genuine, but guarded.

"Hello, Piper McLean."

The man is the striped suit greeted his voice deep and booming. Piper found this man very intimidating. He's the headmaster, she decided.

"I'm Headmaster Zeus, and this is Vice Principal Hera. This is Mr. Brunner, our Dean, and Annabeth Chase. You will be sharing a dorm with her."

He then launched into a spirited lecture (more like spirited rant) about rules and the daily routine. Next, he handed her a slip of paper and left with the other three adults in tow. Piper and the blonde-Annabeth-watched them go, giggling as Vice Principal Hera, walking as though she had a stick up her ass, stumbled a bit on her heels.

"So let's get your stuff to the room and I'll show you around."

Annabeth said, taking one of Piper's suitcases. They walked together to the room and she gave Piper a tour of the school. Piper noticed that very few people were wearing the school uniform. Annabeth, as if reading her mind, elaborated.

"I'm on the student council, we had pictures today for the school newspaper."

"Oh."

They told stories about themselves and played twenty questions as Annbeth helped her unpack. At the end of the day, as she got ready for bed, Piper thought about what Mellie had said earlier. 'I think you'll like it here'. Just maybe she would. Today hadn't started off too bad, and she secretly couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had to offer, orwhat else Olympus Academy had in store for her.


	2. Author's note (Sorry)

**Before you yell at me for posting this instead of an actual chapter, I apologize. See, I'm just now starting to use this site. I realized that this was a much faster way to get people to read my story thanthe other website I was using before. I only had seven reads and the story has been up for months. I'm also going to post that story here, so it might get more reads. I really only want to share my stories with people, and the other website wasn't helping me. but since I'm just starting here, I might delete this on accident or not be able to post that cuz I'm stupid :)**

**I also need to have a disclaimer, since I didn't post one before. I'm a fangirl who sits in her bedroom in the dark on her electronics all day. I think we can all infer that I'm not Rick Riordan. To be honest, if I were him, I would still be on my laptop, but laughing at how much I make my fans suffer as they wairt for my new books. Lol what if he really does that? Jk but I sure as heck wouldn't be here, even though it's awesome. **

**I just want to thank you for reading my book, please rate and review ^.^ only constructive criticism and no flames please. Also, since you just happened to be here and have made it through my terribly long author's note, have a fresh baked virtual cookie!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Thanks again! -Panda**


	3. The First Text Message

Annabeth was awoken by a smack in the face with a pillow. Pleasant, she thought sluggishly. Then a Heavy Metal song sounded loudly in the dorm room. She heard Piper, her new roommate, groan in the bed beside her. Thalia started to sing along with the song, her melodic voice completely different than the singer of the song currently playing.

"Up and at 'em, Annie! Wake up!"

Annabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. Thalia was wide awake, though how that was even possible was a mystery to Annabeth. She trudged over to Thalia with a pillow and hit her in the arm. Thalia barely noticed. Instead, her electric blue eyes were fixed on Piper with interest. Piper didn't seem to notice Thalia, she was hiding her head under her pillow trying to block out the noise.

Thalia was the rebel girl of Olympus Academy, and you could tll by just glancing at her. Today, she wore ripped black skinny jeans and a black V-neck tee shirt with silver designs. She had black Doc Martins n her feet and dark eyeliner, with sheer lips and light blush. Had shoulder length black hair that was streaked with neon blue highlights that brought out her eyes.

Piper groaned again from her bed.

"Okay we're up! Turn that down!"

Annabeth turned to volume down and Thalia walked over to Piper's bed, kneeling beside it so that her head was just out of view for Piper. Piper threw the pillow off of her head and sighed. Thalia jumped up into view, roaring,

"Welcome, New Girl!"

Piper screamed, and Thalia laughed loudly. Piper soon joined in, her cheeks bright red. Annabeth crossed her arms and watched them, shaking her head and smiling at their goofiness.

"What am I going to do if you end up like Thalia?"

She mused. Piper shrugged and fell into more bursts of laughter until Annabeth was laughing too. After getting dressed and grabbing their books, they headed over to 'Dream Bean' the coffee shop in the spacious courtyard. Thalia talked nearly he whole way about her club, the Huntresses. They were a female rights organization and Thalia was the head huntress. She really wanted Piper to join.

"I don't think I'm going to join any clubs just yet."

Piper admitted, pushing the door open with a ding to alert the staff of new customers. Thalia shrugged and stopped in the doorway. Annabeth followed her line of vision to a cluster of girls in the corner of the shop. They all had a ton of makeup slathered on their faces and their clothes showed an excessive amount of skin. Piper scrunched up her nose at the sight of them.

That group would be the popular group, the group that would bully her every year. A girl with frizzy red hair sitting by a window waved the trio over, and they gladly obliged. Piper smiled as she sat down.

"Hi. I'm Piper."

"I'm Rachel."

The red head said, grinning brightly. Thalia smiled and muttered a "Hi, Red." Before putting on a pair of beats and turning on her music. Annabeth shook her head and gave the water Thalia's order as well as her own. Piper and Rachel gave him theirs too, and her went back to the counter.

"So tell me about yourself."

Rachel started, drumming her fingers on the table. Annabeth was aimlessly flipping through her notebook, randomly pulling out a pencil to add something or a highlighter for something important.

"Well, my mom left my dad and me when I was born. My dad raised me with my grandfather who's now passed away."

Piper explained. The waiter came back with their orders and Piper took a sip of her iced latte before continuing,

"Then he got an acting job and we moved to LA. We became rich, and he suddenly never had time for me, so he sent me here to Olympus Academy."

She said the last part bitterly, and took another sip of her latte to get rid of the taste of those terrible words. Piper purposefully left out the real reason her dad sent her here. She didn't want any of these girls to know about her as a brat. Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, my dad is a big shot lawyer in New York. He sent me here to get me out of the way. Who did you say your dad was?"

Piper grimaced.

"I didn't. My dad is Tristan McLean."

Rachel's eye's widened, and her mouth formed an 'o'.

"No way! I loved him in 'King of Sparta'!"

Rachel exclaimed. Piper wanted to laugh; she herself didn't like the movie. It wasn't bad, but she couldn't love her dad's character _because it was her dad_. And the whole movie was centered on him. But everyone else loved it. Go figure.

They finished their beverages and left, going their separate ways to their classes. Piper's phone suddenly buzzed. She opened it to see that she got a new text message from a blocked number.

**So it seems that you've made some friends, Piper McLean. Let me be the first to welcome you to Olympus Academy. P.s. don't worry; I'll keep your secret. –V**

Piper looked around, confused. The text was meant for her, obviously, but she didn't know who it was from. She shrugged it off. It was probably some kid trying to scare her, or one of her new friends playing a prank on her. She switched the phone off and put it back in her bag, jogging to her next class.

Piper didn't notice the girl at the end of the hall watching her go, a malicious spark in the stranger's eye. The girl switched off her own cell phone and walked the opposite way, heading to her own class.


	4. Tutoring Jobs Suck

To say that Lou Ellen Parker and Katie Gardener were best friends would be an understatement. The two of them had been friends since kindergarten, but they couldn't be more different. Katie was smart and followed every rule given to her, peaceful and quiet. Lou was rebellious and opinionated, a trouble maker and dare devil in every way. They were so different yet so alike and could read one another like a book. Lou Ellen and Katie could be sisters. Despite their differences, there was one thing the two girls agreed on: the Stoll brothers were annoying, stupid and definitely _not_ cute in any way.

Connor and Travis Stoll were the only set of identical twins in the whole academy, and the school pranksters. Along with their cousin Leo and friend Will, the twins ruled the school with the titles of 'school bad boys' and 'twin troublemakers'. One thing the boys especially loved to do was antagonize Lou and Katie. Right now would be one of those times.

Lou and Katie had decided to grab a bite at the school sandwich shop. Of course the twins and their lovely little friends had decided to do the exact same thing at that very same moment. After placing their orders, the female duo sat down in one of the two-seater tables in the front corner of the shop. The group of four boys walked into the shop and made a beeline to their table.

"Oh Gods…"

Katie groaned. Travis pulled up a chair and sat down smoothly, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table casually. He was uncomfortably close to Katie , who was scooting away not-so-discreetly.

"Hey, Katie Cat. Lou Lou."

He greeted, his grin was colossal. Lou punched him in the arm for the nickname. He and his brother knew she hated the name, so they used it every chance they got. Travis rubbed his arm and Connor laughed. Will and Leo were up at the counter ordering the food, leaving the four of them alone.

"Can we help you?"

Katie asked irritably.

"Why yes, m'dear."

Travis threw a casual arm around her and she visibly shuddered. If he noticed this, he didn't show it.

"I was told that you're getting an A+ in Calculus, correct?"

"What do you want, Travis?"

"I'm failing the class. If I don't pick up my grades, I might have to quit the Soccer team."

"The horror."

Katie was only half listening to what he was saying, scrolling through her phone absently as he was talking to her. Connor was involved in a spirited conversation with Lou about how much they hated the new English substitute.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me, Katie Cat."

If Katie had a drink, she would have spit it out. She burst out in laughter.

"What? What makes you think I would do that?"

"Please, Kates? I really need this."

He then launched into a speech about why this was so important and how he was one of the best players on the team and how the team needed him, blah, blah, blah. It was wearing down her nerves.

"Travis! Will it make you shut up if I do it?"

"Sure."

"Then fine, I'll be your tutor."

She said grudgingly. Travis smirked.

"Thanks."

And he joined Leo and Will at the counter. Lou Ellen walked back over to her best friend sandwiches in hand. Katie glared up at her accusingly.

"Thanks for the help, El."

Lou shrugged and they sat together in silence as they ate. Katie's phone buzzed, signaling new text. She sighed and pulled out the phone, opening the text. It was from a blocked number, and she furrowed her eyebrows s she read it.

**Tutoring Travis now, huh? I can't wait to see how this plays out.**

**-V**

Katie shook her head in disbelief. Now some prankster was going to taunt her about her new little after school activity. Lou looked at her curiously, her eyes questioning who the text was from. Katie shook her head.

"It was just Annabeth reminding me of a council meeting during lunch."

**Hey, it's me, Panda. I'm sorry this was so short and I haven't been updating lately. My plate has been full for the past two weeks, and I wanted to update quickly before something else comes up (something always does). I apologize, and I hoped you enjoying this chapter, even if it was too short. Please R&R! Love ya!**

** -Panda**


End file.
